Injustice 2: Fall of Kings
by Aliltron
Summary: I wanted to write my own story for a potential Injustice Gods Among Us sequel, separating it into chapters beginning with the prologue. Hope you enjoy, and please leave comments, and feel free to leave comments on characters you'd love to see in the story.
1. Prologue

_"Knowledge. Knowledge is what shapes our world around us. It gives meaning and purpose to even the lowliest of specimens, even to these humans on the planet, Earth. I have spent my lifetime extracting data from countless worlds with a goal of understanding the complexities that make up this universe, in the hopes of finding a way to unlocking the Multiverse. Once the link is established, I will locate my counterparts to amass our knowledge into one single being, therefore leaving all rudimentary life forms obsolete. There will be no further use of these archaic beings and the deletion process will begin once all samples have been mined. This is the only way to understand the universe, and nothing can stop me from obtaining my goal. Nothing." _

-Brainiac

_INJUSTICE 2: FALL OF KINGS_

Prologue: The Watchtower, Justice League Headquarters. Two weeks after the events of on the alternate Earth.

The floating space station orbited above the Earth quietly, so quiet that it seemed as if the station had been abandoned. Inside the super structure, the members of the Justice League had gathered in the conference room. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Hawkgirl sat around the circular table, processing the events that transpired on the parallel Earth.

"You think that could ever happen here on our Earth? Is our Joker THAT crazy?" Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, asked the group. He stood up scratching his head. The revelation that his counterpart's fate on the alternate Earth never sat well with Oliver, causing him to periodically glance over at Superman to make sure he wasn't planning on attacking him in some unprovoked frenzy.

"It's crazy to think about, but we must always be ready in case this ever did happen to Clark. That's why we've instituted new safety measures, in case something like this were to ever happen to one or all of us," Wonder Woman explained. She was met with curious eyes begging her to explain what she was talking about.

"We've implanted a remote release kryptonite capsule into my system near my heart, in the event that I were to ever go rogue," Superman explained.

"Well that's comforting, better not let our enemies find that out," Green Arrow insisted, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. John Stewart, one of the Green Lanterns of Space Sector 2814 sat in the chair across from him in place of Hal Jordan. Hal was often too busy for League business, as his presence was often requested in Oa. Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl, was on his right, her Nth metal mace, lay against the round table.

"Maybe it's a good thing that The Joker is locked up at Arkham right now," Hawkgirl said. Her mood a little more relaxed than the rest of the group. She didn't experience what the others had, but she heard enough stories about her counterpart that joined the Regime to make her cringe. Worse, she heard about the fate of her beloved Carter Hall.

"What's weird is that we haven't heard of any disturbances recently since our return from the alternate Earth, doesn't that surprise you?" John asked. The groups demeanor suddenly changed, suddenly releasing this.

"Yeah, I haven't had to lay a good beat down on King Kong-Grodd man in awhile, I'm starting to miss it," Barry Allen, The Flash, joked.

"I too have questioned this, perhaps they plan a full on assault of the League?" said Martian Manhunter. Wonder Woman reacted into the center of the table and pressed a button. It hissed and suddenly a low, gruffled voice enveloped the room.

"What is it?" Batman asked, obviously caught in the middle of something.

"Batman, we've called a Justice League meeting, why haven't you responded to our calls?" Diana asked.

"I'm busy," he replied. The group rolled their eyes, expecting this answer from the dark knight detective.

"We've expressed our concerns about the lack of alerts since our return here, don't you find it strange that we haven't heard anything from Joker, Lex, or any of the others?" Superman asked.

"It is strange. That's why I've started doing some digging. Got a tip from an informant who has an idea as to why they are missing. He was certain that there would be an escape attempt at Arkham after we managed to bring Joker back to our reality. The informant was a former member of Joker's gang and heard Harley planning it for weeks," he explained.

"So, you're on your way to Arkham now?"

"Not exactly, Belle Reve,"

"You're in Louisiana?"

"I convinced them to transfer him to Belle Reve, its security is more reliable than Arkham, and with what we've witnessed from the alternate Earth, Joker is a high security alert right now. I'm on my way to make sure the transfer goes without any problems."

"Let us know if you need anything," Superman concluded. With that Bruce shut off the communicator as the Batmobile made its way to towards the entrance of the super prison. He passed by the large sign "Belle Reve" and made his way inside the parking lot. Belle Reve was the home for super criminals. Batman stepped outside the vehicle and made his way inside the maximum security prison.

_Next up Chapter 1: Batman…_


	2. Chapter 1: Batman

Chapter 1: Batman

The large metal doors of Belle Reve opened wide for the Dark Knight, welcoming him into the high security building. Batman walked indoors and found himself in a large entranceway filled with guards standing on alert, multiple cameras and turrets pointed at the center of the prison. He approached the check-in, starring at the man behind the counter.

"Where is Joker being held?" he demanded. The guard turned to his computer and typed in the name of the Joker. His eyes searched the screen until his prisoner number showed up.

"Looks like we're holding him in the East Wing, second floor, do you want some company?" he asked.

"I'll manage."

Batman made his way up to the second floor of the complex looking past the various inmates that were housed here. Gorilla Grodd, King Shark, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Clayface, and many others were held in separate cells, each looking out at the Dark Knight. Many scoffed as he walked past, yelling out insults and threats but Batman ignored them at made his way towards the East Wing. He came across two guards armed to the teeth, standing on either end of the door. There was a sign on the window that read "Joker" on it and he could see through the plate glass, the figure of the gangly, sick maniac he had come face to face with many times with.

"He's here, just as you requested, Batman," one of the guards stated.

"Good, let's make sure he stays in here," he replied. Batman's pager went off in his pocket and he unhooked it from his belt.

"Joker's secure," he replied before the person on the other end could say a word. Batman walked down the corridor until he made his way towards the entrance again. It was Clark on the other side.

"Good news, and he's under close observation?" Superman asked, his voice now calm and collected.

"As far as I can tell, I'll keep you posted if anything should turn up, Batman out," he stated ending the brief conversation.

All of a sudden, the lights began to flicker and the security feed began to buzz and waver. The guard at the desk hit the screen multiple times mouthing "You useless piece of junk," sweat building on his brow as the problem persisted longer than it should.

"What is it?" Batman asked, concern growing over his face.

"Looks like an outage in the security feed, it happens rarely, but it shouldn't still be doing it by now," he replied. Suddenly, the lights shut off and the auxiliary lights turned on followed by the red alert beams. Over the intercom a disembodied voice rang out the words, "Security Breach" over and over again.

"That's not good," Batman thought to himself. Looking at the security guard and tossing a small radio, "keep in contact if anything should change, where is the breach located?"

"Second floor!" he cried out as Batman took off.

"Joker." He reached into his belt and pulled out his grapnel gun. He hurried down the corridor, following many of the police officers. Who else could it be? He had just arrived, security hasn't quite gotten used to their new inmate. He followed close behind the guards in front of him before his communicator buzzed in his pocket.

"What?" he asked, still trailing the fellow officers as they separated making sure the other inmates were accounted for.

"The breach, it isn't Joker,"

"Then where is it?" Batman asked, getting irritated now.

"It's everywhere," he responded. The doors of the cells burst open and the super villains poured out of their holding cells, hungry for violence. Bruce's eyes widened with surprise, and continued his way up the stairs. He looked down to see the guards being thrown around by Gorilla Grodd and the screams resonated to the top floor as King Shark tore them apart.

Joker made his way out of the cell and looked directly at Batman, the two faced each other. The other guards were incapacitated, the Joker already taking the time to draw crude, smiles on their faces.

"What took you so long Bats?" he asked, beginning to circle the Dark Knight.

"Back in your cell, you're not escaping," Batman responded.

"Well aren't you a party pooper Batman! This is a celebration, welcoming me to the family!" he cried out. Batman had heard enough, he rushed at the clown, his arms outstretched ready to tackle him to the floor. Suddenly, Joker outstretched his arm, and it began to deform and turn a dark brown. It shot out at Batman striking him underneath the chin. The force of the blow knocked him backwards, sliding on the ground. He looked up after rubbing his chin.

"Clayface." He thought to himself. OF course, Joker's already gone, he's only here to distract me. "Where is Joker?" Batman asked.

"He's long gone Batfreak, now you have to deal with me!" Clayface shot out his arm at Batman, but it was easily dodged by the agile hero. He grabbed three batarangs from his belt and hurled them at Clayface. They struck Clayface's torso and suddenly all three detonated upon touching and the clay being was knocked backwards.

"AAAHHHH" he cried out, his body becoming deformed and a giant mess of clay. A snake of clay made its way over to Batman and latched on to his wrist. Clayface spun around and released Batman, hurling him over the railing and to the ground below. Bruce struck the ground with a hard thud, but quickly got to his feet, not wanting to take his eyes off the dangerous being. Clayface sprung at Batman again, but Bruce easily dodged it and released a small capsule from his belt. The capsule exploded once it contacted Clayface's skin. Soon, a crystal like substance began spreading across Clayface's body.

"What? NO!" he cried out.

"Who orchestrated the breakout?" Batman demanded. The ice began to spread rapidly across Clayface's body. He made grunts and moans as it took over his body, but he did not release the identity.

"WHO?" Batman insisted.

"Ahhh, it was Br-" suddenly he was frozen solid. His monstrous form towered over Bruce, but it would not budge, the compound Bruce had created was developed for this very reason in case he were to run into the giant brute. Batman took a look around and noticed all of the empty cells. Many of the guards were tending to their wounds while the bodies of the deceased were collected. Batman ran through possible perpetrators who were intelligent enough to orchestrate a massive breakout at Belle Reve, the prison that was thought to be inescapable.

Batman reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, he knew he had to warn the others. They were right. It had been too quiet, their enemies were planning something big and were working together. Joker being transferred to Belle Reve is exactly what they planned. Bruce cursed himself for being so stupid and not seeing that. He knew that vicious supervillains were being held their but the events that unfolded a few weeks ago made him weary and he overlooked things.

"Batman to Watchtower. Batman to Watchtower, come in," he spoke softly into the mic. There was a low buzzing until Diana picked up on the other line.

"What is it, Bruce?" she asked calmly.

"There's been a massive breakout at Belle Reve, you were right. They were planning something," he responded, guilt hidden in his voice.

"Who broke out?" she asked concern growing in her voice. He stepped outside the super prison and looked up into the sky.

"Everyone."

Who could have orchestrated it? The name starts with a "b" he thought to himself. He had hoped Clayface would spill the name before he rose but could only get the beginning of his name. "Bane, Black Manta, Black Hand, Black Mask?" Names flew threw his head. He would get to the bottom of this, but now he needed to find out what they were planning. He grew concerned, knowing that their enemies have ganged up and now posed a greater threat to them all. He jumped into his vehicle and spun out of the prison and made his way back to the coast, to get back to his plane. "I will find out who released them," he thought to himself.

_Next, Chapter 2: Green Lantern_


	3. Chapter 2: Green Lantern

Chapter 2: Green Lantern

Detroit…

Two days had passed since the break out at Belle Reve but the news had been covering it constantly as if it had happened last night. Many ideas circulated around the internet, some even accusing Batman as having been the culprit to orchestrating the breakout. John knew that was false, he had known Batman for a long time, saving his skin more times than he could remember, and being saved by the masked man. John Stewart sat in a local bar down the street from his apartment.

"Can you believe this Stewart? The Batman broke out those inmates at Belle Reve the other night, I knew there was something wrong with that freak," the bartender stated. Stewart simply grunted and took another swig of his drink. After he had downed the rest of his beverage he reacted into his jacket and pulled out some change for the service.

"Be seeing you, Randy," he said, walking out the door. He continued down the street, while constantly checking his phone to see if the League had any leads. None had turned up so far. They disappeared as fast as they had escaped Belle Reve. Something didn't sit right with John. They seemed too organized. He questioned motives and possible plots but couldn't get anywhere.

Suddenly, John's ring began to glow a very bright, emerald green. Many people on the street turned around to look at the strange light.

"John Stewart," a voice resonated, the disembodied voice, calm but deep. John knew this must be serious if he was being summoned. If Hal wasn't enough for the job, then the Guardians were very anxious about something. "Your presence is being requested at Oa, please return as soon as possible." As quickly as it had appeared it disappeared. John's expression changed drastically, his face a mask of concern. He raised his hand in the air and suddenly a green light enveloped him. The green sparks emitted from his ring like a water fountain, engulfing him in the emerald orb. His garments changed, the jacket and jeans were replaced with his Green Lantern attire. He suddenly took flight, blasting off from the ground straight into the air creating a small sonic boom behind him. Soon, the Earth was far behind him and the stars seemed to streak by him as galactic clouds, nebulas and distant stars passed him. Before too long, he had arrived at the planet Oa, the home of the Green Lantern Corps, Space Sector 0. The planet was a cityscape of skyscrapers made of emerald green. It had the look of a futuristic city. It was filled with Green Lantern Power Batteries, the source of power to recharge their rings.

John touched down outside the meeting hall of the Guardians when he saw a familiar figure standing there waiting for him.

"John," said the voice.

"Hal," John replied back. Hal smiled and approached John, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two of them walked down the long corridors that lined the temple.

"I'm assuming you've heard of the escape at Belle Reve?" John asked. He expected a simple no, his business up here was a little more important than a few criminals escaping.

"I have and it's disturbing." John seemed puzzled. "What is it? Are they connected to something else?" Hal looked very disturbed, his head pointed down towards the floor, trapped in his thoughts.

"We've received very unusual readings from Sector 2814, an energy signature coming from Earth. It carries almost the same signature as our own power rings but it's different somehow. If it were just one ring it could theoretically pass beyond our detection but this is too big. Almost as if there was a power battery on Earth," Hal explained.

"That's impossible, there is no such battery on Earth," John responded.

"My thoughts exactly, which leaves me to wonder. So where is this energy source coming from?"

"I think we need to check it out and return our power rings," John stated.

"Unfortunately, I can't accompany you, I have to deal with further business here on Oa, and one more thing John," Hal stated as he began to take off. "The ring isn't ours, it's red." He took off and John thought to himself. The Red Lantern Corps. Were they on Earth? Who could have access to red power rings? But Hal said that they were different from the rings, meaning someone must have tampered with them. No more questions, he had to act. John took off and returned to Space Sector 2814.

"Make me leave Earth only to send me back, thanks Hal; couldn't you just have called me?" He arrived back on Earth, the energy signature was getting close. He had arrived on the outskirts of Metropolis. He thought about contacting the League, especially if this was related to the recent breakout, and this was Superman's city, he would want to know what was going on. He was about to until he saw what appeared to be androids. He quickly hugged the wall and peered from around the corner. The machines were massive, each carrying a large gun with them.

Suddenly, a massive circular door of light appeared and more of them appeared. A portal? To where? John thought to himself. He was about to move when he looked over and recognized one of them. On the ground, sitting on his behind, the massive form of Atrocitus sat there, a blank expression on his face. That can't be good John thought to himself. He now knew what the cause of the energy signature was. Suddenly, he noticed that all of them seemed to have red power rings and they aimed it at Atrocitus together.

"AAGGGHH" he cried out, his face filled with rage and pain as the streaks of red light hit him square in the chest.

"My God…" John said to himself. It looks like they were trying to subjugate him, but for what purpose? He knew he couldn't let this stand, he gathered himself and turned around the corner to face the armored androids. He summoned his strength and lifted his hand. A giant mace formed above his hand.

"Hey! Let him go!" he yelled out angrily. He brought the mace down and it smashed into two of the androids. The remaining androids returned fire, turning their attention to John, letting Atrocitus sink back to the ground. Red lights flashed towards John, but he had constructed a shield in front of himself for protection. He imagined a turret in front of the wall and it tore through the armor of the mechs, knocking them down. They began to mutter some unintelligible language with one another. John saw one of them point down to Atrocitus.

"Hey are we going to do this?" John asked. The portal opened up again and the remaining androids jumped through and disappeared. As soon as they did Atrocitus appeared. Rage filled his eyes as he made his way towards John.

"You!" he growled, "you gave them my power rings! You stole them from me!" he snarled. He lunged at John his arm outstretched. Suddenly, a large dragon emerged from the end of his power ring, breathing a red fire down upon him. Quickly, John constructed another shield to protect himself from the energy, but he didn't see Atrocitus appear. The brute brutally punched John across the face, sending the marine crashing through the building behind him. He groaned as he got back to his feet, standing in front of Atrocitus.

"I didn't steal the power rings, whoever was holding you did! Who were they?" John asked as a large axe appeared out of his ring. It was countered by a sword that Atrocitus had constructed. He didn't answer and by this point John knew that he wasn't in his right state of mind. They must have been trying to control him for some purpose. The battle was fierce as red met green in a battlefield that looked like a war had been started.

"I didn't come here looking for a fight, Atrocitus, but clearly something is wrong with you," he explained. Suddenly, he brought a weight down on Atrocitus, slamming the Red Lantern into the ground. After some time, the giant fell to the ground and didn't move. John went up to Atrocitus. He slowly began to move and he brought his hand up to his head.

"Stewart? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, why are you on Earth?" Atrocitus shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He now knew John wasn't here for a fight at all.

"I came here because I was drawn to the red rings. Like you, I questioned why they were here on Earth. Then I saw those things who had stolen them! I tried to get them back but they overpowered me," he rubbed his head again, groaning, "then that's when they started to mess with my head, I don't remember anything after that."

"Do you know who did this to you?" John asked.

"No, but when I find them, I'm going to rip them apart, head to toe!" he snarled. John stood back, thinking that he could bring back images that his ring captured of them to see who they were.

"Where did they get the red power rings?" John asked. Atrocitus looked up at him when he asked the question.

"I don't know."

John took off after the showdown with Atrocitus and returned to his loft in Detroit. He picked up his phone and dialed up a number.

"Hey J'onn, it's GL. I found something that I think the League is going to need to see."

_Next up, Aquaman… _


	4. Chapter 3: Aquaman

Chapter 3: Aquaman

(sorry for not getting this up sooner, been busy, but don't worry I'm still working on this, and will continue even if it takes some time. Thanks)

The Watchtower:

Green Lantern sat at the opposite side of the conference room table directly across from Batman and Superman. In the center of the table, John was playing recordings of what he had seen during his encounter with Atrocitus. The machines seemed to be very intelligent and disappeared the second John showed up as if they knew he was a greater threat than what they were anticipating.

"Whatever these things were, they were powerful, more powerful than any android I've ever faced before besides Amazo," John explained, his frustration mounting as he looked to the other two waiting for an answer.

"Where would they get red power rings?" Superman asked. His face a mask of confusion as well. "And how could some machines take down, Atrocitus? He's the leader of the Red Lantern Corps." Batman looked concerned as he paced around the table.

"This can't be coincidence. First, the breakout at Belle Reve, the supervillains disappearing together, and now mysterious androids show up out of nowhere bearing red power rings. I think this is all connected."

"Then what's our plan of attack?" Superman asked.

"We have to be patient but if we can track down some of our rogues we might have a chance to see what is happening. In the meantime, I think it's time that we give a heads up to the League…"

Atlantis:

"…_they need to be made aware of the situation."_

Along the bottom of the Atlantic sat the magnificent city of Atlantis, the city that sunk beneath the waves thousands of years ago. The glorious city was embedded in underwater mountains and coral fields. Towards the center of the city sat the enormous throne room, the center of the city. The doors opened and the admiral walked into the splendid throne room. The chamber was filled with Atlantean guards lined up from the door to the throne, holding spears in one hand and shields with an engraved octopus on the front. Arthur Curry sat proudly on the throne, his hands laying on the armrests. His orange, scale armor shone brightly in the chamber. He wore his dark green pants and gloves as well, his golden trident in his right hand. His wife, Mera, sat by his side sitting just as proudly in her own emerald green, scale armor outfit, her golden crown nestled in her long red hair. The admiral stood in front of the king and queen and bowed.

"My King Arthur and Queen Mera, I've returned with news of the surface world, and I'm afraid it's not great news," he reached into his pouch and presented a small blade. "It's an Atlantean dagger. I found it on the bodies of some small arms dealer we took care of off the coast of Maine. My lord, someone is collecting and selling a large amount of our weapons."

"What else did you find?" Arthur asked, concern stretched across his stern face.

"We found an entire shipment of Atlantean firearms and weaponry. I wouldn't be concerned if it was just a dagger, but they've been loading large shipments onto those machines that move on wheels," he tried explaining.

"Trucks," he helped out. Arthur rubbed his chin with his index finger and looked up at the admiral.

"Thank you, admiral, I believe this is a matter that I must deal with," Aquaman responded, standing up. The admiral bowed his head and departed from the room. Arthur made his way out of the throne room to a connecting chamber, Mera following close behind.

He placed his trident against the wall and stood in front of a large window that looked across a beautiful, colorful coral field. Large schools of fish swam in front of the window as if dancing for him. He placed his hands behind his back and looked out the window. The light from the surface refracted down to the city, resulting a beautiful array of various colors.

"Arthur?" Mera asked, obviously concerned for Arthur, "what's on your mind?" She approached him. Her bright blue eyes filled with curiosity but also with uneasiness. Arthur looked over his shoulder as his wife walked into the room.

"No matter how hard I try to bridge the gap between the surface world and Atlantis, it never seems to make a difference. It's as if we take one step forward only to take two steps back. I thought it'd be easier but it's proven to be a bigger challenge than I anticipated," he explained. Mera approached Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"These two worlds are so different Arthur, their cultures, their lifestyles, and their ways of thinking. It takes time but I believe you can bring them together in peace," she said smiling. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed her hand, holding it softly in his own.

"I'm just…tired I suppose. With these new weapon dealings to being transported to that parallel universe," he said, his eyes dropping to the floor. Suddenly, he looked up confidently and grabbed hold of his trident.

"What is it?" Mera asked, concern stretched across her face. Aquaman turned to her and held his hand out.

"Trouble, let's go." The two of them made their way out of the chamber and made their way towards the courtyard in front of the palace. They quickly pushed off from the city and made their way towards the bright waters towards the surface. They moved through the water at an amazing speed, much faster than a speedboat.

"Off the coast of Maine huh?" he asked himself. Before taking the throne, Arthur lived in a small town in Maine, Amnesty Bay, where his father Thomas Curry was the lighthouse keeper before his death. There was something troubling about this report from the admiral that Arthur wanted to check out himself. They made their way towards the surface, their heads breaching the water calmly. The light from the lighthouse marked that they were in the right area and continued towards the shore. They swam closer to the shore when they saw lights close to the rocks. A small dock had been constructed there, and the trucks that the admiral had mentioned were present as well.

"Well, we must be in the right spot," Arthur stated.

"So let's go take care of them," Mera replied. Aquaman squinted his eyes to see if he could make out any notable figures. Without seeing any, he motioned them to go forward, and he and Mera quietly made their way towards the shore. The two of them snuck into the camp, Aquaman drawing his trident and keeping it ready to strike. Aquaman held his arm out stopping Mera.

"Wait, look," he said pointing to a figure. The figure was dressed in black from head to toe. He had weapons on his wrists and two blades on his back, while he wore a large helmet with two large eye sockets in it.

"Black Manta," Arthur said, his eyes quickly filled with rage. He gripped his trident harder and gritted his teeth. He made his way forward but was quickly pulled back by Mera.

"Arthur! You can't just go in there without thinking, we don't know who else we're dealing with. What if he isn't alone? You told me how Batman informed you that all those super villains were released in Louisiana," Mera explained.

"If Black Manta is behind all of that, then I need to stop him!" he said as he tried pulling his arm free from her.

"Please, Arthur we need to do this together," Mera pleaded. Arthur looked at her, and suddenly the rage subsided, he knelt back down.

"You're right, we'll do this together," he agreed. They continued sneaking around the trucks when Mera tugged on his arm.

"Look," she said pointing to the license plates. It read "Metropolis" on every truck.

"Well, at least we know where they are from, there's a good chance that that's where they going back to." He through back the fabric on the back of the truck and looked in. The admiral was right. There were crates filled with Atlantean weaponry, not only knives and swords, but plasma guns and heavy weapons.

"It looks like they are going to war, Arthur," Mera said, her eyes growing fierce.

"Yes and with these weapons, they have a great chance whoever it is. These weapons are among the most effective on the planet," he explained. Suddenly, a guard saw the two of them.

"Intruders!" he cried out. A split second later, his armed was pinned against a truck behind him. Aquaman's trident pinned his sleeve against the truck and suddenly Arthur was on him. He leaped forward with his fist clenched and slammed it across the man's face. He grunted in pain and went limp, knocked out cold by the punch. More guards were on them but were pushed aside by a large wave, generated by Mera, gathering the water from the ocean. The wave knocked them into the ocean effortlessly. Black Manta turned to see what the commotion was about, but first turned to his men.

"Get that last shipment out of here now!" He drew his blade and made his way towards Aquaman. Arthur finished off three more guards, knocking them through the truck windows by sweeping them with his trident. Black Manta landed in front of him.

"Aquaman."

"Manta." Their eyes locked onto one another and soon they charged at one another. Sparks flew as sword and trident met one another. Mera focused her attention on Manta's henchmen launching more of her water constructs at them.

"You want to hurt innocent people with these weapons? I don't think so!" Mera yelled out to them as she hurled them through the air. Aquaman's trident pierced Manta's arm and he threw him forward. He crashed into the truck, dropping his blade while Aquaman leapt after him. He kicked his leg out and threw Arthur over him as he made for the blade again. Arthur hit the ground with a grunt and turned around to see Manta leaping at him with his blade aimed towards him. Suddenly, the blade was stopped by a bright blue blade. Aquaman looked over to see Mera holding a solid water, blade. She kicked at Manta, striking him in the chest. He was launched off his feet and landed on his back. Arthur grabbed his trident and slammed it into Black Manta's arm.

"AAGGGHH!" he cried out, trying to remove the trident from his arm.

"Where did you get the weapons? Where are you sending them?!" he yelled. He twisted the trident as Manta winced in pain.

"Go to hell, Aquaman. Why would I ruin the surprise?" he replied, his other arm gripping the trident. "I won't tell you anything."

"What are you planning?" he asked, ripping off Manta's mask. His face now completely exposed, blood running from his nose and mouth. He slammed a fist into his face. Shaking off the blow, he spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Something not even you and your precious League can stop, war is coming," he smiled.

"Why? What could you hope to gain from such a war," he asked.

"Doesn't matter what I want, the pay was good. And if it means the end of you and the Justice League, I would definitely be interested," he said smiling. Growing angry, Aquaman removed the trident and left, knowing he wasn't going to get any answers from his arch-nemesis. Rolling onto his side, Manta laughed and called out to him.

"We're just getting started Arthur! You won't be able to stop us now, you're too late!" His words faded in the distance as Aquaman and Mera made their way back into the water.

After a bit of a swim, they arrived back on the shores of the lighthouse in Amnesty Bay. They walked inside and Arthur immediately picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Mera asked. He turned to face her with the phone in his hand.

"I have to let the Justice League know, they need to know that Manta has been smuggling Atlantean weapons," he said.

"But we don't know who he sent them out to," she replied.

"I know. That's why we need to let everyone know." The phone rang and a familiar voice rang on the other side.

"Batman."

"Bruce, it's Arthur, we need to call a meeting of the League. I think everything from Belle Reve to John's discovery of the red power rings are all related."

"Letting everyone know now."

Arthur and Mera stood there looking at one another, wondering what all this could mean and what else was in store that they were not aware of…

_Next up…Justice League_


End file.
